CANDY
by perla moon
Summary: AMOES
1. Chapter 1

candy vive lejos de los Andrew ya que ellos la culpan de todas las desgracias familiares y no quieren que nadie se relacione con ella, lo que no saben es que esas desgracias las ocaciono nada más ni menos que la propia Eliza Ligan.

Elroy: donde estabas George? averiguaste donde vive esa niña que adopto Wiliam

George: si, se donde esta y creame donde élla se encuenrtra es mejor que lo vea usted misma, desde que ella pidio que anularan su adopción esta viviendo en las montañas más especificamente dentro de una mina abandonada

Elroy: como es posible esa niña realmente no tiene decoro en arruinar el apellido Andrew

George: tecnicamente ella ya no es de la familia, antes de anular su adopcion pregunto cuanto gastaron en su con todo eso susostenimiento y sin más lo recolecto todo bendiendo sus pertenencias y guardo el dinero en este malentin junto con el emblema que le entregaron y para completar aqui esta una carta donde ella pedia su separación de los Andrew

Elroy: No lo puedo creer, es como si ella nunca estubiera con nosotros

George: asi es, incluso se alejo del hogar de huerfanos, antes de entregarme la maleta me dijo que se sentia sola y que nadie la queria, todos la ven mal y según ella , nunca quiso tener familia para no ser despreciada como hasta ahora.

investigue lo sucedido con su sobrinos y todo fue planeado por la señora Sara y sus hijos y como vieron que usted no le agradaba la señoia Candice, la culparon de todo


	2. Chapter 2

Elroy Andrew al enterarse de lo que hizo Candy, se sintió ofendida, al principio pensó lo mal agradecida que fue, pero se dio cuenta que estuvo extremadamente equivocada, fueron ellos quienes se equivocaron al juzgarla sin conocerla

Elroy: George quiero que traigas a Candice aún si se resiste, Ella es una Andrew y como tal sera tratada, incluso no solo la protección de William recibirá sino también la mia

George: Así lo haré señora, pero debo advertirle que los Ligan no permitirán que se dé a conocer a la señorita como parte de la familia.

George fue a buscar a Candy como se lo ordenaron, mientra s tanto Archie hablaba con Annie

Archie: ¿COMO PUDISTE NEGAR QUE CONOCIAS A CANDY DESDE BEBES?, Y LO QUE ES PEOR MENTIRNOS A NOSOTROS, TAN DESESPERADA ESTABAS POR PERTENECER A UNA FAMILIA IMPORTANTE QUE NO QUIERES QUE NADIE SEPA QUE ERES ADOPTADA, ME DAS PENA ANNIE BRITTER

Annie: NO TIENES DERECHO A JUZGARME HE SIDO LA SOMBRA DE CANDY SIEMPRE, NUNCA LE DECIAN COSAS MALAS, NUNCA A SUFRIDO

¿PORQUE AHORA TE PREOCUPAS, ELLA NO ES NADA COMPARADA CONMIGO.

Archie: Claro, no te importa porque no viste lo que ella presenció en la cazeria de zorros, no viste morir a Antonny, no la viste enferma o deprimida ¿porque crees que ella se marcho y le entrego todo a George? simple no quiere estar donde la ven como una asesina , ella esta sola no tiene en quien apoyarse, pero tú solo vez en ella una rival ¡ME DAS PENA!

Annie: Me alegra que sufra así aprendera que nadie la quiere cerca de personas tan importantes como los Britter o los Andrew 

Hagan sus comentarios y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo


	3. Chapter 3

Candy estaba en la montaña viviendo sola lejos de todos y de la familia Andrew , en un momento en el que ella estaba arreglando su hogar provisional aparece George para llevarla de regreso con la familia Andrew

Candy: ¿quién podrá ser a esa hora? nadie conoce habitación será mejor no acercarme la puerta

George: señorita Candice abra la puerta por favor soy George debo llevar la con la familia Andrew

Candy: espere un momento por favor George ya voy abrirle, pasé por favor. ¿ dígame qué necesita le puedo ayudar en algo?

George: señorita Candy Debe venir conmigo la señora Elroy desea hablar con usted en persona

Candy: pero George yo no quiero volver con la familia Andrew, usted recibió una maleta con todos los gastos que ellos hicieron conmigo y debería ser suficiente el que yo sé los haya devuelto para no tener que volver allí. además que quiere la señora Elroy, ella dijo muy claro que yo no pertenecía a esta familia y usted sabe que yo no quiero ser adoptada por favor dígale a la señora que siento mucho haber causado tantos problemas ahora por favor márchese que Dios lo bendiga y guie su camino de regreso

George: lo siento mucho señorita Candy pero debe venir conmigo esas fueron las órdenes que me fueron encomendados así que debe venir conmigo, no se preocupe yo la protegeré. Tenga en cuenta que el joven Stear. Y el joven Archie la quieren mucho y la están esperando 

Bueno chicos espero respuesta de este capítulo hasta la próxima


	4. Chapter 4

A pesar de muchas negativas que le dio, ella se rindió ya que no le quedaba más argumentos para evadir la decisión ya tomada

Candy: está bien George iré con usted espérame un momento por favor empezaré a empacar mis cosas

George: no se preocupe señorita Candy recuerde no está sola además el Señor William dijo claro en la carta que usted había sido adoptada la familia Andrew, en mi opinión personal es que la señora se dio cuenta a tiempo y creo que ella quiere criarla cómo lo hizo con la señorita Rosemary

Después de haber empacado todas las cosas se marchó con George a la mansión de Las Rosas allí se quedaría junto con sus primos archie y Ster los cuáles la esperaban ansiosos en la mansión ya que viajaran juntos a Londres Inglaterra

Ster: ¿ estás seguro de lo que digo la tía abuela? Archie

Archie: sí estoy completamente seguro dijo que va a vivir con nosotros permanentemente y que va a vigilar a Sara y sus hijos porque ya no les cree que ella allá provocado la muerte de Anthony incluso me dijo que esté con nosotros ella va a hablar con la hermana María y la señorita pony quienes la cuidaron desde que era una bebé

Ster: eso es estupendo yo quiero mucho a Candy como si fuera nuestra propia hermanita, Anthony hubiera querido que nosotros cuidaremos de ella así que vamos a hacer su última voluntad

Archie: solo espero que ella pueda superar la muerte de Anthony para que pueda continuar hacia delante no es justo lo que Elisa y Niel le hicieron, en el colegio van a saber lo que hicieron ese par de arpías les vamos a quitar el privilegio de ser de la familia Andrew

Ster: sí, les demostraremos que con la familia Cornwell Andrew nadie se mete

Mientras tanto en el salón de te la señora Elroy habla con Sara Ligam para evitar problemas con sus hijos y ella misma

Elroy: bien Sara te cite aquí para hablar sobre Candice, ella no tuvo la culpa de la muerte de Anthony, investigamos ella solo vio caer a Anthony del caballo porque el piso por accidente una trampa para zorros, no recuerda quién la recogió en el bosque tampoco recuerda haber ido al funeral de mi sobrino

Sara: pero tía abuela ella estaba sola con Anthony ¿quién más podría haber hecho semejante barbaridad? también nos robo a Elisa y a mi las joyas de la familia y para colmo se hizo la víctima

Eroy, estoy segura completamente de lo que te he dicho porque William presenció absolutamente todo y me mandó con George una carta diciendo todo lo que sucedió el día de la cacería para presentar a Candice; es cierto que nadie excepto los del Consejo y yo conocemos la identidad de William y por esa razón es que estoy completamente segura de lo que el me mencionó en su carta no solo eso también mencionó lo que hizo tu hijo con el rosal te mi sobrino Anthony, nadie conoce la identidad de William por eso y es que el pudo vigilar de cerca a su sobrino si a su hija; puede que no sea una chica muy resfriada pero yo me encargaré de que se convierta en una dama de sociedad y si William está de acuerdo y Candy quiere hacer labores de Medicina se le considera ese deseo él dijo claramente lo siguiente _"Candy es completamente libre de elegir su camino lejos o cerca de la familia y nadie ni siquiera Sara y sus hijos pueden interferir si lo hacen se habrán de enterar quién es William Andrew"_

Elroy: Yo que ustedes no desafíaria a William puede ser muy pensativo y no te gustará verme enojada y tampoco a él

Sara: por lo visto todos creen a esa niña sin decoro alguno que trata a los siguientes como sus amigos en vez de tratarlos como lo que son seres inferiores a nosotros una familia importante

Eroy: te recuerdo Sara que todo lo que hace William es sagrado, si esa niña tratado serpientes por igual significa que it's capaz de recibir un trato respetable por esas mismas personas a las que tú llamas simplemente siguientes de baja categoría ahora quiero que te vayas a tu casa y le digas a tus hijos que no se metan con la heredera de la familia, ya están Advertidos


	5. Chapter 5

Sara habla con sus hijos respecto a lo que le informe la tía abuela que caer al aire de la principal de la familia y como tal debía ser tratada, incluso el tío abuelo William ya sabía lo que querían hacer con Candi y se lo había informado a la tía abuela dándole la orden de proteger la mía dejarla de ellos

Elisa: pero mamá cómo es posible que esa huérfana con silla que el tío abuelo la azotea un después de que nos robó y mató Anthony

Sara: lo entiendo Elisa pero no tenemos más opción que obedecer a viejo sí claro de William recuerda que él es el patriarca de la familia y que ni siquiera la tía abuela le desobedece

Neil: sabes que yo estoy de acuerdo con el tío abuelo nosotros no debimos tratar mal a Candy solo por ser huérfana, averigüe que muchos niños fueron adoptados por familias nobles y de renombre; deberías averiguar sobre ese lugar donde precio Candy la huérfana, te aseguro que son mucho más humildes y más tolerantes que nosotros que somos demasiado caprichosos egocéntricos y patéticos, mejor me retiro

Sara y Elisa al escuchar lo que dijo Neil se pusieron muy enojadas, parecía que Candy había embrujado a su hijo hermano pero no sé dieron cuenta que ellas mismas estaban cagando sus propias tumbas con su actitud arrogante y prepotente. 

Neil: _"Será mejor que me vaya de ir para casa y me quede mejor con la tía abuela mamá y Elisa están empeñadas en hacer daño y yo no me pienso quedar aquí para que me involucren en sus tretas"_

Mientras esto sucedía en la mansión Ligan, en la mansión de Las Rosas se encontraba la tía abuela esperando a Candy estaba completamente ilusionada de tener y tratar como una nieta a esa niña que le dio en muy poco tiempo tanto amor a su nieto Anthony


End file.
